


Silver Seven

by purrpurrpurrcat



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Robot Feels, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpurrpurrcat/pseuds/purrpurrpurrcat
Summary: Sometimes, some things can't be recreated.





	

The great, obsidian ship had been floating through space for a while now. Its usual bright circuitry had dulled to crimsons and navies; low, rumbling vibrations mocking the snores of organic beings. The ship was on standby, cruising through space without a programmed end point. Most of the equipments in it had been updated, except things like the air conditioning computers, the navigational computers, and the external inertial dampeners. However, the ship didn’t exactly want to operate fully without all of its updates done.

This left Lord Dominator with a lot of more free time on her hands. Meh, she guessed conquering the galaxy could wait a few more hours. The losers living in it weren’t going anywhere, anyways. 

She found herself in her room, above the cockpit of the ship. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she was staring hard at some green code running on her computer’s black screen. Connected to the computer were various cables, all ending up in a blue and red hunk of metal on front of her. On Dominator’s right hand was a head, meanwhile her left hand was busy patting the floor.

“Oh grop, where’s that screwdriver?” Muttered Lord Dominator she failed to find the screwdriver. With a sigh, she set down the head, and got the computer off of her lap. She then raised her thighs and searched under them. She brushed out various bolts and cables, before touching what she wanted.

“Gotcha!” She hissed as she grabbed the screwdriver. She gently grabbed the head again, and placed the screwdriver on it to tighten the last pieces. 

“Just a tiny tweak,” Lord Dominator mumbled, her tongue sticking out as she adjusted the last screws. Once she was done, her scrunched up, concentrated face brightened.

“A-ha! Yes! You’re done!” Whooped Dominator, grinning brightly at the shut down head in her hand. The identical, if a bit metallic with robotic components, head of Sylvia de Zbornak stared blankly back at her. 

Lord Dominator gently set down Sylvia’s head on the ground, before grabbing her computer and placing it on her lap. The computer had finished running its scans, and everything seemed in order. With anticipation running through her, Dominator wrote in the last few lines of codes, to wrap up everything in a tidy manner.

“Oooh, this’ll be great! I just know it!” Said Dominator, running another bug scan through the lines of code. Once the bug scan came clean, Dominator gave a yell of victory, and started unplugging the cables from robo-Sylvia’s body. When that was done, Dominator dusted off her skirt, and stood up. She walked over to robo-Sylvia’s front, and placed her hands on her hips. She looked down at her creation proudly. There was almost no difference!

“Sylvia! Activate!” Called out Dominator in her proud voice. The machine’s eyes instantly brightened. It sat up, looked at its surroundings confusedly, before standing up. It stared blankly ahead, right through Dominator. Her face fell a bit, but Dominator kept up hopes.

“Well?” Asked Dominator, a bit too brightly, as she looked at Sylvia. The machine cocked its head to the side, obviously confused. Dominator groaned, and her face fell entirely as her hands dropped from her hips.

“Uuuugh, activate personality control ‘Z-7’,” Said Dominator, looking sourly at the machine. The robot relaxed instantly, and its pupils focused on Dominator.

“Oh, hello Lord Dominator!” Said Sylvia cheerfully. Dominator straightened up as her hopes came back. She smiled at Sylvia.

“No, no no no no, call me ‘Dee’,” Said Dominator, moving her hands a bit. The robot nodded in understanding.

“Well, heya Dee!” Said Sylvia. Dominator hissed a ‘yes’, and did a small victory dance in her place. Once finished, she neared Sylvia.

“Hey man! Long time no see! So, I was thinkin’: Dee, maybe you were a tad bit too harsh on Sylvia last time. Maaybe, all she needed to know was how truly amazing crushing planets felt like! To feel that power rushing through your veins! Hear the pleasurable symphonies of millions of morons screaming in horror and pain! …Like, Sylvia will totes understand. Aaaand, she’ll wanna come and join me in destroying this pathetic galaxy for good! So… Waddaya say?” Said Dominator, getting a bit too passionate in the middle of her tiny speech. She had hugged Sylvia around her shoulders mid-talk. 

“Well gee, Dee, that sounds like a great idea!” Said Sylvia. Dominator deflated next to her.

“Yeah?” Asked Dominator, looking up at Sylvia’s smiling face. The smile was stretched too wide, and the lines under her eyes, the bolts that held her together, contorted it into a grimace. Dominator quickly averted her gaze, looking at something else. 

“Of course, Dee! Anything you say sounds like a great idea! This is what friends are for!” Said Sylvia, hugging back Dominator. Her joints creaked as the hug continued; it didn’t quite encircle Dominator, and its oddness and coldness didn’t do anything to fix Dominator’s empty feeling in her stomach. It just felt… forced… mechanical. Dominator stayed still in the hard embrace, before growling.

“Well, NO!” Shouted Dominator, raising her leg and kicking robo-Sylvia violently in the stomach. The robot slid across the floor, and crashed against the wall. 

“You-you-ARGH! You were supposed to say no or something! Some spiel about, oh, I DON’T KNOW! Saving the galaxy or some useless grop!” Yelled Dominator. She menancingly advanced onto where robo-Sylvia laid cowering, Dominator’s hand transforming into lava.

“But, Dee! I’m your friend! I’m-I’m-I’m supposed to do as you say! That’s what friends are for!” Cried out the Sylvia-bot. 

“NO! That’s not a friend! That’s-that’s just a stupid robot! Friends are their own people! They feel and-and do stuff!” Shouted Dominator, before grabbing Sylvia-bot’s neck, “But… You’re just a useless bucket of bolts, aren’t you? Can’t expect a real personality from something that doesn’t even breathe.” 

Dominator glared at the robot’s pleading eyes, as it melted in her grasp. The liquid metal was absorbed into the ship, to be recycled into something else in the near future. Dominator, however, kept staring at the place where the robot had been in her hands. She turned her gaze over to where the liquid had ended up on the floor. After a while, she snapped out of it. Her gaze steeled back into its determined resolve. She turned to walk away, already running a few galaxy conquering plans in her head.

“I don’t need anyone.”


End file.
